Ace Sinna
ACE SINNA: “Shout outs to the doubters, haters, & the non-believers. “You sucka's give me the fuel I need to keep the fire burning. " – Quote from Ace Sinna’s MySpace page “I love music…I will always be involved in music from consumer to producer. Music can accompany any mood or situation. My life can be a theme, and there can be numerous components to make it a masterpiece.” Masterpieces are memorable, identifiable, informative, and within an audience’s reach. That masterpiece should always take one to a place in time, whether it be a word, phrase, verse, or melody. Ace Sinna is building product as an arranger, writer, director and producer. With limitless talent, he switches his flow to meet all musical genre--Jazz, Rock, Funk and the Heart of the Street, which is Hip Hop. Church proved to be Ace’s first business vehicle--he would steal out of the collection plate…but fun with peers led to his first tenor/baritone performance in the church’s choir. Ace began to write rhymes at 11 while attending Jackie Robinson Junior High School in Brooklyn. He is independent and doesn’t deal with the bullshit—no smoking, no gangs. He played football as a linebacker and tight end. After dropping out of high school, Ace moved to Atlanta where he kept small jobs, and was a mentor to his friends and colleagues. However, after finding no inspiration in the South, Ace came back to the BK. Although he lists dad, Basil Chin, and friends like his label SKB, friends Snatch, and Pro to be his greatest influences, Ace Sinna has learned much by his idols. They include: a big dude from Brooklyn who sang in the choir and did whatever he wanted; a white rapper whose sick, un-refrained wordplay is bananas; this next kid from Marcy projects who turned out to be a key example of consistence, dedication, and does what he does well; and a Queensbridge storyteller who paints vivid pictures with his writing. What the game is missing, what it needs is fresh new blood, new sound, and new perspective. That cry is being soothed by the buzz Ace is creating. He has blessed stages at venues like Speed (Unsigned Live), All Star Café (for Hot 97), and Cheetahs (Unsigned Showcase). Along with the positive criticism he’s gotten to date, there are haters, and to them Ace answers: "There is always gonna be doubt. Success is the sweetest revenge. Who wouldn’t want to silence the critics? That's how you make a negative, a positive...Take the hatred, the disbelief and you make it something that works for you." Ace tells it like it is. His music speaks for itself. It’s clear-cut to enjoy, relate, and feel. Thunderous, massive, powerful, fully loaded, expensive, but not a Desert Eagle, Ace Sinna is a gifted linguist whose un-refrained flow fills the rap void like bullets in a magazine. He discards his competition like a trail of spent casings. "I've been rapping for a minute now, and I plan on taking over the world through my music.” Now as a part of the The Next Phase Entertainment LLC/www.WeAProblem.com family, Ace Sinna has releasing two street albums “FU! Flatbush United & Spacecakes and Prositutues” and is preparing the "DemiGod Musik" project, and with this street album, Ace Sinna aka “DemiGod” will show why he is a featured player in the We A Problem Franchise/Movement. •• The Next Phase Entertainment LLC is a boutique Urban Music and Lifestyle Entertainment company located in Tampa, FL. whose current roster of artists consist of Ace Sinna, Ladi G, Ya Boy Skolla, Stefon, Dana Da Designated Hata and De Immortalz, LLC. •Ace Sinna is available for interviews, performances, & collaborations. Category:brooklyn rappers Category:Hip Hop Category:Rappers Category:Rap Groups Category:Rap Music Category:Rap Wiki Category:East Coast Rappers Category:Southern Rappers Category:American rappers